


Whales And Mountains And The Art Of Basket Weaving

by SatiricalDraperies



Series: Inception Gen Week 2019 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Inception Gen Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/pseuds/SatiricalDraperies
Summary: inception gen week day 5: non-canon interactionsRobert and Mal meet once, but it's enough.





	Whales And Mountains And The Art Of Basket Weaving

Robert Fischer meets Mal Cobb once and only once, but he never forgets it. How could he?

They are at a conference for thinkers, the minds of tomorrow gathered today to discuss the future. He didn’t hear her talk about dream sharing and she didn’t hear him introduced as his father’s son. All in all, it’s the best possible meeting for both of them.

“Mal,” she says, sticking her arm out. Her suit fits her far better than his own does.

“Robert,” he says. They don’t exchange last names, and it isn’t until he looks for her name in the list of speakers that he discovers Mallorie Cobb. She’s married at this point, but she doesn’t mention it and her husband is nowhere to be seen. Robert doesn’t even think to talk up the brilliant older woman. He’s too busy enjoying the pleasure of her company.

They talk about whales and mountains and the art of basket weaving. For all of Mal’s worldly experiences, Robert never feels like the sheltered young man he knows he is. It’s a rare feeling. The night goes on and the conversation never lulls. Mal is interested in him, not his heritage, and he is captivated by her wit and ability to make connections at light speed. 

It feels like a dream the next morning.

And when she shows up in his sleep on his way to his father’s funeral, he figures it might as well have been.


End file.
